Tales of Hearts R
Tales of Hearts R ist ein Remake des Spiels "Tales of Hearts", welches das elfte Spiel der Hauptreihe ist und ursprünglich auf dem Nintendo DS ausschließlich in Japan erschien. Im November 2014 kam das Remake auf der Sony PlayStation Vita, das auch in Europa veröffentlicht wurde. Allgemein betrachtet ist Tales of Hearts R der neunte Haupttitel hierzulande. Das Spiel ist mit der originalen japanischen Tonspur hinterlegt und besitzt deutsche Untertitel. Handlung Setting Tales of Hearts R spielt auf dem Planeten Organica, doch der weiße Mond Minera und der schwarze Mond Gardenia nehmen im Laufe der Geschichte auch sehr wichtige Rollen ein. In dieser Welt wird Zauberenergie, ähnlich zu Mana, als Energiequelle genutzt, die sowohl in der Luft und den Körpern ist als auch in Zaubersteinen gespeichert wird, um bestimmte Artes auszuführen. Die wohl bekannteste Legende dieser Welt ist das Märchen um Dornröschen, welches dem uns bekannten Märchen jedoch nur wenig gleich hat. Handlungsverlauf Das Spiel beginnt mit einer Filmsequenz, in der Kohaku und Hisui Hearts durch einen Wald rennen und schließlich bei einer Klippe enden. Sie werden von der Hexe Incarose verfolgt und schließlich stürzt Kohaku sich und ihren Bruder ins Meer hinab. Kohaku wird an den Strand von Seeweiler gespült und dort von Kor Meteor gefunden. Sie ist auf der Suche nach dem Soma von Sydan Meteor und wird von Kor zum Seeweiler-Schrein geführt, wo sie das Soma von Kors Mutter Kardia Meteor an sich nimmt, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal von Incarose angegriffen werden. Sydan wird dabei tödlich verletzt und Kohaku fällt ins Koma, sodass Kor einen Spiria-Link mit ihr eingeht. Dies sorgte aber dafür, dass Kohakus Spiriakern zersplittert und sich in der Welt verteilt, was der Startschuss für das Abenteuer von Kor, der emotionslosen Kohaku und Hisui ist. Mit einem von Ines Lorenzen gekauftes Soma für Hisui im Gepäck treffen sie auf den Astronomen Euclase, der eine erstaunlich ausgeprägte Angst an den Tag legt. Gemeinsam gehen die beiden Helden erneut einen Spiria-Link ein und treffen in seinem Spiria-Nexus auf ein Xerom. Nach einem Sieg darüber erhalten sie Kohakus Angst-Fragment und geben es ihr wieder, woraufhin sie vor vielen Dingen panische Angst bekommt, was auf der Weiterreise für einige Probleme sorgt. Sie müssen den Dämmerwald durchqueren, durch den ein Fluss fließt und genau diesen traut sich Kohaku nicht zu überqueren. Gall Gruner taucht auf und schlägt das Mädchen bewusstlos, um sie über die Brücke zu tragen. Da er es nicht ertragen kann, das Mädchen leiden zu sehen und er der Meinung ist, dass sich Kor und Hisui nicht ausreichend um sie kümmern können, schließt er sich ihnen an. Kurz darauf treffen sie in der Handelsstadt Hanselar auf Beryl Benito, die starkes Misstrauen allen gegenüber hat und Ultra Marine ans Leder will, weil er sie hintergangen hat. Auch dieses Mal ist ein Spiria-Link erforderlich und sie finden in ihrem Innteren das Zweifel-Fragment. Nachdem dieses aus ihr entfernt wurde, taucht Ultra erneut auf und erklärt, dass er den Vertrag von Beryl, laut dem sie ihm ihr Soma schuldet, an Ines Lorenzen verkauft hat und das kleine Mädchen ist gezwungen, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen. Auf der weiteren Reise treffen sie in unterschiedlichen Orten auf die Fragmente: Das Schüchternheits-Fragment in Sassol, welches jedoch zunächst von Chalcedony Akerman an sich genommen und erst später zurückgegeben wird; das Trauer-Fragment in Fräulein Tourmaline; das Mut-Fragment am Siegerpreis-Schwert des Löwenpark-Grand-Prix und das Wut-Fragment in Kornerupine. In der Lignatore-Garnison treffen sie außerdem auf die uralte Maschine Kunzite, die von Kohaku mit einem seltsamen Spruch wieder zum Leben erweckt wird und die Gruppe daraufhin begleitet, um die restlichen Fragmente zu finden. Das Wut-Fragment wird nach Erhalt nicht direkt an Kohaku gegeben und gelangt schließlich in den Besitz von Chalcedony, der durch Kor mit diesem Fragment verschmilzt und dabei die Kaiserin verletzt. Sein treuer Freund Pyrox Ferro ebenso wie die Gruppe betreten seinen Nexus und finden nicht nur das Wut-Fragment sondern auch das Traum-Fragment, das jedoch zunächst innerhalb von Chalcedony bleibt. In Prinseur kommt es schließlich zum Kampf zwischen der Valentin-Kirche und der Kaiserlichen Armee, da Chalcedony wegen des versehentlichen Angriffs auf die Kaiserin des Verrats beschuldigt wird. Hier erhält die Gruppe auch das Traum-Fragment. Als die Armee fordert, dass Chalcedony ausgehändigt wird, schlagen Peridot und Pyrox ihn bewusstlos und geben ihn in die Obhut der Gruppe, damit er nicht in die Fänge der Kaiserlichen Armee gerät, da diese ihn hinrichten würde. Nachdem er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht und die komplette Geschichte von Kohaku und seinen beiden treuen Untergebenen hört, beschließt er, die Gruppe zu begleiten, da nur noch ein Fragment fehlt. Dieses finden sie bei Azide Silver und es stellt sich heraus, dass Ines in Wirklichkeit eine Soldatin bei der Kaiserlichen Armee ist und dass auch Incarose und Geocron Striegov unter ihm dienen. Er will eine neue Welt schaffen, in der die Herrscher und das Volk nicht in eine solch selbstsüchtige Starre verfallen und damit ihre Spiria verderben. Da Beryl die Gefahr der Situation erkennt, teleportiert sie sich und die anderen weg und Ines verfolgt sie, um sie endgültig auszuschalten, während Kohaku von Silver mitgenommen wird. Als Ines die Gruppe besiegt hat, schafft es Kor sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Silvers Weg nicht der richtige ist und dass sie ihm zeigen muss, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Die Gruppe hat Vertrauen darin, dass Ines das Richtige tun wird und lässt sie wieder mit sich reisen und genau dieses Vertrauen will sie nicht noch einmal vergeuden. Silver jedoch erkennt aufgrund seines Hasses zu sich selbst zunächst nicht, dass die Helden Recht damit haben, dass sein Weg nicht der richtige ist und er verschmilzt mit einem Mutterxerom, bevor sie gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Nach dem Kampf beginnt allmählich eine Kalzifizierung, da seine Spiria von dem Xerom zu sehr beansprucht wurde, die erst durch eine Soma-Verbindung zwischen ihm und Ines gelöst wird – Silver wird daraufhin von Incarose getötet. Als Incarose das Liebe-Fragment an sich nimmt, bricht in Kor eine Wut aus, die zuvor bereits ein paar Mal zu sehen war, und er durchsticht daraufhin Incarose, um das letzte Spiriakernstück an sich zu nehmen und es Kohaku zu geben. Lithia, die in Kohakus Spiria lebt und durch die Vollständigkeit der Spiria wieder zum Leben erwacht, erkennt jedoch sofort, dass das vor ihr nicht mehr Kor sondern Creed Graphite in dessen Spiria ist. Creed nimmt Kohaku und Incarose mit in den Dornenwald, wo er ein uraltes Monster wieder zum Leben erwecken will, damit dieses die Spirias, die es absorbiert hat, und Creeds Freundin freigibt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Creed und Lithia, wobei so starke Energie freigesetzt wird, dass die beiden aus Kors und Kohakus Spirias geschleudert werden und in ihre eigenen Körper zurückkehren. Daraufhin flieht die Gruppe und Creed belebt Corundum und Chlorseraph wieder, um seinen Plan schneller in die Tat umsetzen zu können. Creeds Wirken sorgt dafür, dass die Xerome, die zuvor nur in einem Spiria-Nexus zu finden waren, sich auf der ganzen Welt ausbreiten und die Spiria der Menschen absorbieren, um sie nach Mysticete zu leiten. Die Gruppe spaltet sich daraufhin, da Kor nicht einsieht, dass er sich um die Angelegenheiten der Mineraner, also von Lithia und Creed, kümmern sollte und will nur Kohaku in Sicherheit wissen. Da Kor durch seine Soma-Verbindung zu Kohaku weiß, wo sie sich befindet, reisen sie nach Layve. Dort angekommen, sagt Kohaku sofort, dass sie in Kors Spiria Zweifel spürt und dass sie Lithia auf jeden Fall helfen will, doch er weigert sich nach wie vor, wodurch die Soma-Verbindung zwischen den beiden bricht. Im Dorf erfahren sie von Tekt und seinem Vater Zirc, dass vor siebzehn Jahren schon einmal eine Gruppe gegen Creed angetreten ist: Kors Großvater Sydan und seine Mutter Kardia haben gemeinsam mit Chalcedonys Vater Labrodor Akerman, Kohakus und Hisuis Mutter Iola Hearts – die zu diesem Zeitpunkt Lithia in sich trug – und Tekt gegen den in Zirc lebenden Creed gekämpft, doch sie konnten ihn nicht besiegen und lediglich den Kampf hinauszögern. Durch die Erkenntnis, dass Creed bereits in ihm war, als er ein Baby war, und seine Mutter daraufhin jegliche Emotionen verlor und sein Großvater ihn töten wollte, zweifelt Kor mehr denn je an sich und fragt sich, wieso sie ihn nicht einfach getötet haben. Kohaku aber umarmt ihn und freut sich darüber, ihn kennengelernt zu haben und sagt, dass sowohl seine Mutter als auch sein Großvater an ihn geglaubt haben. Dies gibt Kor seinen Mut zurück und sie beschließen, Lithia zu helfen und Creed zu vernichten. Kurz darauf erfahren sie durch eine Durchsage von Creed, die überall auf der Welt zu hören ist, dass bald sämtliche Spirias von Organica verschwunden wären, damit seine Heimat wieder zu altem Leben finden kann. Die Gruppe reist nach Dronning, um von dort einen Spiria-Link zu Mysticete herzustellen und den Befehl zu geben, dass es auf Organica landen soll, woraufhin Kunzite eine Zaubersperre nutzen soll. Dies gelingt auch, doch Creed koppelt daraufhin Corundums Spiria an Mysticete und gibt darüber den Befehl, wieder zu seinem Ziel aufzubrechen. Die Helden beschließen, dass sie Chalcedonys Soma weiterentwickeln müssen, damit dieses zu einem Flugschiff werden und sie zu Creed bringen kann. Sie reisen zunächst wieder nach Straga, um einen Anhänger zu holen und besiegen dort die Xerom-Plage. Als die Kaiserin daraufhin eine Rede hält, baut sich eine Soma-Verbindung zwischen allen Bewohnern der Stadt und schließlich der Welt auf, was die Gruppe nur noch mehr anspornt, Creed aufzuhalten. Ihr Weg führt sie anschließend zu einem Vulkan, wo sie gegen einen Drachen antreten und sich dessen Rückenhorn holen müssen. Die Gruppe wird dabei geteilt und Chalcedony, Peridot und Pyrox werden von den anderen getrennt und von Incarose angegriffen. Peridot und Pyrox überleben dieses Aufeinandertreffen nicht, doch genau das sorgt dafür, dass Chalcedony sein Soma weiterentwickeln kann, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie Spirias der beiden ihm helfen. Kor und die anderen brechen nach Mysticete auf und treffen auf Creed, der das Warp-Arte aktiviert und sie somit nach Gardenia versetzt. Durch einen Angriff auf Incarose wird diese wütend und sprengt die Kuppel, unter der sie sich befinden, wodurch die Helden nach draußen gerissen werden und auf dem weißen Mond landen. Sie suchen nach einer Möglichkeit nach Gardenia zu gelangen und treffen an der Spitze des Bohnenstangenturms auf Incarose, welche sich Teile von Chlorseraph und Clinoseraph genommen hat. Nach dem Sieg über sie, ist sie endgültig besiegt und Chalcedony kann Reinheit nutzen, um das Warp-Portal nach Gardenia zu durchqueren. Sie schlagen sie bis zu Gardenias Kernkuppel vor, wo Creed Fluoras Platz einnimmt, die bisher mit ihrer Zauberenergie im Inneren des Monsters ein Siegel aufrecht erhalten hat. Er verschmilzt mit dem Xerom und attackiert die Gruppe zweimal. Erst nachdem er besiegt wurde und Kor und Kohaku den Kern von Gardenia mithilfe sämtlicher Spirias vernichten können, erkennt er, was Fluora ihm schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollte. Er sagt Kor, dass er derjenige sein wird, der einen Weg findet, Minera wiederzubeleben und setzt seine Hoffnung in ihn, endlich verstehend, was das eigentlich bedeutet. Da er bereits versteinert, bleibt er zurück und teleportiert die anderen nach draußen. Er und Fluora werden gemeinsam von Gardenia, das sich selbst absorbiert, verschlungen. Die Spirias, die aus Gardenia befreit wurden, fallen auf Minera herab, doch sie sind zu schwach, um in ihre alten Körper zurückzukehren. Die Soma-Verbindungen aber, die es geschafft haben, Gardenias Kern zu vernichten, bleiben miteinander verbunden und die Helden hoffen darauf, dass diese Verbindungen dafür sorgen werden, dass Minera als neue Welt wiedergeboren wird. Lithia sieht ihre Aufgabe als erfüllt an und hat ihr Schicksal der Kalzifizierung bereits angenommen. Kunzite und Hisui jedoch wollen das nicht geschehen lassen und so bittet Kunzite darum, dass Lithia in seinem Spiria-Nexus weiterlebt. Lithia stimmt dem zu und betritt seinen Nexus, wo er die Zeit anhält, sodass die beiden gemeinsam auf ewig träumen. Charaktere Protagonisten *'Kor Meteor': Kor ist ein junger Mann, der sein Heimatdorf noch nie verlassen hat und mit seinem Großvater Sydan Meteor trainiert hat, bis dieser ihm sein Soma überlasst. Dadurch ist er ziemlich weltfremd und naiv. Bei einem Zwischenfall wird Kohakus Spiria zerbrochen und die einzelnen Fragmente verteilen sich über die ganze Welt, woraufhin Kor beschließt, beim Wiederauffinden zu helfen. *'Kohaku Hearts': Kohaku ist zu Beginn der Geschichte zusammen mit seinem Bruder auf der Flucht vor Incarose und stürzt sich und Hisui eine Klippe herunter ins Wasser. Sie wird an den Strand von Seeweiler gespült, wo sie von Kor gefunden wird. Nachdem ihre Spiria zerbrochen ist und sich in aller Welt verteilt hat, besitzt sie nur noch ihre Güte, da alle andere Emotionen mit den Spiria-Fragmente verloren gegangen sind und erst wieder gesammelt werden müssen. *'Hisui Hearts': Er ist der ältere Bruder von Kohaku und gemeinsam mit ihr auf der Suche nach Sydan Meteor, als sie von Incarose verfolgt und durch Kohakus Stoß ins Wasser getrennt werden. Er trifft jedoch schnell wieder auf seine Schwester und macht sich nach ihrer Spiria-Zersplitterung sofort auf die Suche nach den verloren gegangen Fragmenten – Kor nimmt er nur recht unfreiwillig mit. *'Gall Gruner': Er ist bereits seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren ein Somatiker, nachdem er seine Frau und sein Kind durch Despir verloren hat. Als er die anderen drei im Dämmerwald antrifft, kann er kaum glauben, dass Kor und Hisui sich streiten, anstatt sich um Kohaku zu kümmern. Da er sie nicht leiden sehen will, entscheidet er ihnen zu helfen und begleitet sie daraufhin. *'Beryl Benito': Ein junges Mädchen, das versucht Hofmalerin zu werden. Als die Gruppe ihr begegnet, hat sie das Fragment des Zweifels von Kohaku in sich und muss erst einmal davon befreit werden. Danach kommt es durch einen unvorhersehbaren Umstand dazu, dass Beryl die Gruppe begleiten muss. *'Ines Lorenzen': Sie ist die Besitzerin der Wanderlust AG und verkauft eines ihrer Somas an Hisui, im Austausch verpflichten sich Kor und Hisui dazu, ihr restliches Leben für sie zu arbeiten. Auch Beryl gelangt in ihren Besitz, nachdem sie einen Vertrag von Ultra Marine abgekauft hat, und begleitet daraufhin die Gruppe. Ines selbst tritt den Helden erst später bei und sie besitzt eine unnatürliche Stärke, die jeden ihrer Kameraden immer wieder erstaunt. *'Chalcedony Akerman': Ein Kristallritter mit hoher Stellung in der Valentin-Kirche, dessen Auftrag es ist, die Ursache für die Despir-Epidemie im Land herauszufinden. Er gerät immer wieder mit Kor aneinander und konkurriert mit der Gruppe um Kohakus Spiria-Fragmente. *'Kunzite': Ein sehr alter Mechanoid, der der persönliche Mecha-Ritter von Lithia ist und dessen oberste Priorität stets ihre Sicherheit ist. Er trifft bereits auf die Gruppe, als Kohakus Spiria noch nicht vollständig ist und gerade das ist der Grund, weshalb er sie begleitet. *'Lithia Spodumene': Sie lebt in Kohakus Spiria und wird mit verteilt, als sich ihre Fragmente in der Welt verteilen. Das Märchen von Dornröschen bezieht sich auf sie. Antagonisten *'Creed Graphite': Ihm ist jedes Mittel Recht, um seine Heimat und seine Freundin zu retten und ist sogar dazu bereit, seine Untergebenen und andere dafür zu opfern. *'Incarose': Sie ist eine der Untergebenen von Creed und seine rechte Hand. All seine Befehle führt sie ohne Scheu aus und agiert auch selbstständig, ohne direkte Befehle zu erhalten, wenn ihm dies zugute kommt. Sie wird zu Beginn stets "Hexe" genannt. *'Corundum': Eine weitere Untergebene von Creed, die immer an seiner Seite ist und ihm etwaige Analysen und Wissen gibt. *'Chlorseraph': Er führt zwar Creeds Befehle aus, doch eigentlich geht es ihm nur darum, seinen Hass zu befriedigen und seine Obsession zu Kunzite auszuleben. *'Clinoseraph': Er stellt sich sowohl Creed als auch der Gruppe entgegen und verfolgt seinen ganz eigenen Plan. *'Geocron Striegov': Er arbeitet mit Creed zusammen, um seine Obsession zu Spirias auszuleben, da dieser ihm vollkommen freie Hand bei seinen Aktionen lässt, solange er seine Befehle ausführt. *'Azide Silver': Der Anführer der Soma-Spezialeinheit der Kaiserlichen Armee, der einen großen Hass und Zweifel sich selbst gegenüber hat. Er scheint seinen eigenen Plan zu verfolgen und nutzt Incarose dafür aus, welche sich das jedoch aus eigenen Gründen gefallen lässt. Openingvideo thumb|center|600 px Wissenswertes *In der Originalversion war Chalcedony kein spielbarer Charakter und Gall existierte überhaupt nicht. *Anders als in den anderen Spielen kann man in diesem Teil keine Waffen kaufen. Stattdessen werden sie durch das Ausbauen des Somas freigeschaltet. *Wie in Tales of Phantasia und Tales of Eternia gibt es auch in diesem Teil Zufallskämpfe. Monster sind nur noch selten auf der Weltkarte und in den Dungeons zu sehen. *Die Charaktere des Spiels sind zum Großteil nach Mineralen (zu denen Edelsteine zählen) und Gesteinen benannt. Weiterführende Links en:Tales of Hearts Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of Hearts R